Treasure of Troya
by kurryoidiamond
Summary: Merebut sang permata of sparta dari tangan sang troya pun akan ia lakukan . Perjuangan sang raja Sparta . Akankah Sasuke mampu memilikinya ? Re-post . -Rry
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

Sorot oniks itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok surai blonde yang tengah bersama seseorang.

Baru pertama kali iris berbeda itu bertatapan dan membuat Sasuke seakan terhanyut ke dalamnya. Entah siapa dirinya. Terlihat sang malaikat yang turun ke dunia itu tersenyum senang.

Namun ketika ada lengan seseorang yang merengkuh pinggang malaikatnya seakan aliran darahnya tiba-tiba naik. Tangannya terkepal tak mau sang malaikat tersentuh oleh siapa pun.

"Ck. Kau sedang melihat siapa Sasuke?" heran Shikamaru.

"…."

"Sebaiknya kau tak mendekatinya. Dia sudah ada yang punya," nasihatnya.

Shikamaru baru sadar seseorang yang tlah diamati Sasuke sejak tadi.

Ini sungguh merepotkan. Orang yang dilihat Sasuke adalah Naruto. Bagi kalangan pebisnis, mereka tahu jika sosok malaikat itu adalah milik seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Neji anak dari salah satu pebisnis terbesar Jepang. Ayahnya bahkan sangat tegas dan disegani.

Neji sendiri adalah seorang mafia kelas atas dalam bisnis senjata semua tahu itu. Walau pun begitu tak ada yang berani mengusik seorang Hyuuga Neji karena dedikasinya dalam perang tentara Jepang. Senjata itu dipasok demi kelancaran perang Jepang.

Sedang Naruto sendiri adalah sosok selir dihidup Neji. Neji sendiri tlah ditunangkan dengan putri keluarga bangsawan, nona Tenten.

Namun Neji lebih memilih sosok Naruto sebagai pendampingnya malam ini. Tenten sendiri tahu jika Neji mencintai pemuda itu. Dia tak berani menjauhkan mereka. Tentu saja karena Neji sangat melindunginya dan akan berbuat apapun pada orang yang menjauhkan mereka.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

Rry

T

.

.

"Sasuke….."

"Hn"

"Kau tak bisa mendapatkannya," terang Shikamaru.

Saat ini Shikamaru sedang ada di kantor Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha corp. salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Sedang Sasuke sebagai direkturnya.

Mencoba mendapatkan Naruto sama saja menyetor nyawa. Sekalipun ayah Sasuke adalah kepala kepolisian Jepang juga kakaknya adalah direktur perusahaan mobil terbesar di Korea.

"Aku pasti mendapatkannya,"

"Kau ingin bunuh diri, huh?"

"Mereka belum menikahkan?"

"Tapi Neji tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan selirnya. Dia seperti Helen of Troya,"

"Sedang aku adalah adalah Sparta," gumam Sasuke.

"Mendokusai….terserahlah! aku tak akan ikut campur," sebal Shikamaru.

Pesta yang diadakan temannya Choji berbuah petaka bagi sahabat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menang. Pejuang Sparta tak akan menang tanpa sepupunya,"

"Sialan kau!" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Aku butuh otakmu,"

"Aku tahu itu," kesal Shikamaru.

.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, tuan!"

"Sasuke, panggil aku seperti itu."

"Cih! Dalam mimpi burukmu," kesal Naruto.

Dirinya hanya ingin bersenang-senang di club malam kepunyaan Neji. Tapi Naruto tak menyangka jika di sana dia akan bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan.

Baru pertama berkenalan sudah meminta dia jadi miliknya. Jangan-jangan orang itu gila!

"Aku tak trima penolakan, Dobe"

"Namaku bukan Dobe, Teme!"

"Jadi…let's be mine.."

"Kau mabuk, hah?! Lepaskan!" bentak Naruto.

"Tak akan…"

Sosok dalam rengkuhannya itu kini hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis. Memperlihatkan nipple merahnya di balik kemeja itu. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh sang malaikat. Bahkan celana jens selututnya sangat ketat. Bongkahan pantat itu bahkan tercetak jelas di sana.

Sasuke geram melihatnya! Tubuh malaikatnya yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti alunan musik. Tangan-tangan yang merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Kulit tan itu bahkan diraba tangan-tangan sialan.

Tak ada di kamus milik keluarganya. Property Uchiha tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya. Bahkan Naruto memberontak pun percuma. Tenaga Sasuke sangat kuat. Untung Sasuke tak menimbulkan kekacauan saat menyeret Naruto keluar tadi.

.

.

"Mmmnn….angg..Ne..Neji.." desah Naruto.

Lehernya saat ini tengah dihisap lembut oleh Neji. Tangannya meremas surai hitam pemuda itu. Mengalirkan remasan nafsu di sana. Bahkan tangan Neji digunakan meremas lembut pantatnya. Sungguh sensasi ini slalu membuatnya rindu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu di balik tempat lain hanya menggemeretakkan giginya. Tanganya terkepal erat melihat pemandangan di tempat seberang sana.

Malaikatnya sedang mendesah menyebut nama orang lain. Bukan hal baru, semua orang tahu jika Neji akan membunuh siapa pun yang mendekati Naruto.

Walau begitu Neji tak pernah mengekang Naruto untuk melakukan apapun. Naruto yang dari kecil dirawat mendiang kakek Hyuuga sungguh membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji rela mengorbankan apapun termasuk nyawanya.

Membunuh putra kepala polisi Jepang pun tak masalah baginya…

Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Narutonya….

Bibir itu menyeringai pada pemuda beriris oniks di seberang sana….

**Dan ff ini diakhiri dengan **

STOP atau Lanjut ?

Ff apa ini?! O.o *headbang

Ndengerin infinite-be mine sama liat film Sparta jadi error nih otak . Ck

Rry bingung ini ff ditaruh rate apa =_=

Yoochundahlah trima nasib jika ini diblokir admin ffn #pasrah di dada Changmin

Last . . .

Bayarannya donk*bows

Silahkan PM jika ingin berkenalan dengan Rry. Akan Rry beri no. WA Rry ntar #promoci

Rry

09:02 PM

Tuesday, April 30, 2013


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

"Aku mencintainya.."

"Brani kau bicara seperti itu, Uchiha"

"Hn,"

"Cih! Aku tak memberikannya pada siapapun."

"Akan ku tukar apapun yang kau mau" tawar Sasuke.

Kantor presidir Hyuuga corp. itu terlihat suram karena kedua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa kantor tersebut sama-sama memandang tajam satu sama lain.

"Jika aku minta sluruh hartamu…..apa kau akan memberikannya?"

"Ya akan kulakukan," mantap Sasuke.

"Lalu jika aku minta nyawamu….hm?"

"Bahkan jika kau minta jiwaku pun akan kuberikan," tantang Sasuke.

"Hahaha…brengsek sekali kau tuan Uchiha" cemooh Neji.

"Arigatou…"

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

T

Rry

.

.

Tangan itu memeluk erat sang Malaikat. Tak membiarkan seseorang pun untuk menyentuhnya. Posesif. Kata yang tepat mewakili semuanya.

Di atas ranjang king size kamar bercat orange itu dielusnya punggung tuan muda Hyuuga itu. Naruto tahu jika Neji sedang mengalami masalah. Dia tahu jika tuan Uchiha yang mengaku cinta padanya tadi siang menemui Neji.

Menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Itulah yang saat ini Naruto mampu perbuat.

"Naru…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Neji memandang lekat iris malaikatnya.

"….."

"Tidak….tentu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Naruto jeda sesaat.

Diberikannya senyuman manis pada Neji. Pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang itu telah menemani dirinya sejak kecil. Di mana pun, kapan pun, dan dalam keadaan apapun.

Walau Neji sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain, dia tak peduli. Toh Neji mencintainya bukan tunangannya.

"Aku akan slalu bersamamu sampai langit merubah takdirku," ucap Naruto.

"Ya….aku tahu itu…bolehkah aku menenangkan diri sekarang?" bisik Neji.

"Malam ini aku milikmu, Neji" kata Naruto yang langsung dilahap bibir cherry itu.

Walau berkali-kali mencicipi tak pernah bosan tuan muda itu melumatnya. Manis, rasa cherry lips dalam lumatannya itu sekarang.

Kegiatan mereka pun semakin intens dan naik tarafnya. Dijilatnya leher tan itu. Dihisapnya hingga berbekas merah keunguan. Dirabanya tonjolan merah yang ada di balik kemeja putih malaikatnya. Suara erangan dan desahan pun semakin menggema dari kamar itu.

Biarlah malam ini sang bulan dan langit menjadi saksi peleburan keduanya -lagi-.

.

.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu tuan Uchiha!" teriak Naruto memasuki kantor Uchiha corp.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku akan mendapatkanmu, Dobe" jawab Sasuke santai.

Ditutupnya berkas-berkas itu dan menghampiri sang perebut hatinya.

"Kalau kau tak menghentikan tingkah konyolmu. Terpaksa aku yang akan menghentikannya," ancam Naruto.

"Dengan apa kau menghentikanku, hm?" ujar Sasuke.

"Membuat jantungmu berhenti berdetak pun akan kulakukan,"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau mengganggu Neji sekali lagi akan ku sematkan namamu pada nisan," ucap Naruto yang langsung keluar dari kantor itu.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Miris mendengar perkataan Naruto. Bagaimana pun dia sangat mencintai Naruto.

Naruto yang telah diasuh mendiang kakek Hyuuga dikarenakan keluarganya yang telah dibunuh. Seluruh keluarganya telah dikambing hitamkan oleh pejabat kepolisian. Ayah Naruto yang seorang detektif dan dalam penyelidikan kasus dituduh melakukan penyelewengan bukti. Guna membela diri, pihak polisi malah dengan kejinya menembak Minato . Sedang Naruto kecil saat itu diselamatkan oleh seorang biarawati yang tak sengaja melihat Naruto kecil pingsan.

Naruto kecil dibawa kabur Kushina. Namun timah panas menembus dada ibu satu putra itu dalam pelariannya. Naruto lepas dari gendongannya dan terjatuh ke arah jurang. Untung saja tak ada luka parah hanya lecet. Kemudian biarawati itu membawa Naruto ke panti asuhan di gereja tersebut dan mempertemukannya dengan mendiang kakek Hyuuga.

Satu kata yang masih terekam di otak Naruto sampai saat ini….

Dia begitu membenci polisi. Pejabat polisi yang telah merenggut kedua orang tuanya, kebahagiannya, dan sekarang dia tak akan seseorang pun merebut kebahagian itu darinya. Lagi.

"Aku akan membunuhnya jika perlu, Neji…." gumamnya dengan tangan terkepal.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Neji, huh?!" murka Naruto.

Tangan tan itu mencengkram erat kerah kemeja biru Sasuke. Satu jam yang lalu, pihak kepolisian mendatangi mansion Hyuuga.

Menangkap sang tuan muda atas penyelundupan senjata besar-besaran ke Jepang. Tentu itu ilegal. Tuan Hyuuga tak mampu berbuat banyak pada putranya. Beliau hanya terlihat sangat syok hingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan dan dirawat di rumah sakit.

Tenten hanya mampu terduduk lemas saat penangkapan. Sedang Neji sendiri pasrah. Disempatkannya berpamitan pada malaikatnya. Kening wajah itu dikecupnya lembut. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya. Bahkan di saat terakhir penangkapan itu Neji masih mampu tersenyum dan berkata 'Aishiteru' pada Naruto.

Naruto tahu hukuman yang bakal diterima Neji selanjutnya. Jika bukan hukuman seumur hidup maka hukuman matilah yang akan dijatuhkan.

"KEPARAT KAU UCHIHA!"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, Dobe" sahut Sasuke tenang.

Sasuke yang tahu masa lalu Naruto harus mampu menguasai diri saat ini.

"Kau akan apakan Neji?!"

"Hukum yang akan bertindak,"

"BRENGSEK! Aku tak percaya pada HUKUM! LEPASKAN NEJI!"

"Tak bisa. Penangkapan itu karena kesalahannya sendiri karena it-"

"Tousanmu kan yang memerintahkan penangkapan itu?!" potong Naruto.

"Ya..Tousanlah orangnya,"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa minta Neji bebas kan?!"

"Tidak…gomen…aku tak bisa.." gumamnya.

Sasuke memang ingin Neji ditangkap dan mendapatkan Naruto. Tapi penangkapan kali ini memang atas kesalahan pemuda Hyuuga itu sendiri. Dia tak akan bisa meminta Tousannya untuk meringankan hukuman penjahat kelas kakap.

"Kalian semua akan hancur. Akan kulakukan apapun….." desis Naruto.

Dilepaskannya kerah kemeja itu. Naruto berjalan keluar kantor Sasuke dengan hati yang dendam. Begitu dendam hingga dia tak melihat benang merah yang kasat mata telah Kami-sama ikatkan di kedua jari kelingking mereka.

**Dan ff ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC dulu ne? O.o**

Rry cuma dapat feel segini -_- #jedukin pala ke dada Changmin

Hontou ni gomenasai ne semua…

Ini ratenya beneran T apa M sich?

Bingung Rry ini. Kalau M gak ada lemon asam soalnya. Aishhh! Molla!

Sini poppo Rry karena udah update #plakk!

Thanks buat yang udah review^^. Gomen gak Rry balas satu-satu

Rry sok nyibuk bikin proposal soalnya..hhe

Ppay~

PM Rry jika ingin berkenalan. Akan Rry beri no. WA Rry.

Rry

8:31 PM

Friday, May 3, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

Sadar atau tidak jika benang itu semakin terikat. Bahkan jika salah satunya berusaha untuk mengubah takdir. Maka di akhir reinkarnasi mereka pastilah Kami-sama akan mempertemukan keduanya kembali.

"Ugh…." lenguh sang malaikat.

Iris sapphire itu terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan sayat kesedihan, dendam dan kepedihan di kelopaknya. Sungguh ironis memang, tepat pukul 08.00 pagi seminggu yang lalu palu sang hakim telah diketuk. Neji dijatuhi hukuman mati. Karena kejahatan yang dia miliki sudah tak mampu diampuni kembali.

Tuan Hyuuga tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Bahkan Hyuuga corp. sendiri mengalami kebangkrutan. Beruntunglah kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarganya dapat menutupi seluruh hutang maupun gaji para karyawan.

Setelah kemarin yang tersisa dari keluarga itu hanyalah mansion megah, cabang Hyuuga yang ada di Swiss juga vila di Sapparo Jepang. Tuan Hyuuga sendiri memutuskan untuk mengelola cabang yang yang tersisa meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di Jepang.

Naruto bahkan tak mampu meneteskan air matanya menghadapi keputusan hakim. Dirinya diam bak patung. Tatapan iris itu kosong. Layaknya tak ada kehidupan di sana. Dirinya bagai orang linglung. Kakinya terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Tak tahu jika dia sudah berada di sebuah bukit yang menjadi tempat favoritnya dengan Neji.

Bahkan hanya nama Neji yang dapat dia gumamkan. Hingga malam datang dia akhirnya dijemput supir pribadi Hyuuga. Saat itu bahkan dia mengalami hipotermia, badannya sampai menggigil, bibirnya pucat, matanya menerawang jauh. Bekas-bekas air matanya pun begitu kentara. Sampai mansion dengan sayang dipeluknya Naruto oleh tuan Hyuuga. Neji pernah meminta Tousannya menjaga malaikatnya. Tak sampai hati melihat Naruto begitu terpukul, Tuan Hyuuga mengejaknya pindah ke Swiss bersama beliau. Namun dengan gelengan Naruto akan bertahan di Jepang.

Pastinya setelah Neji dimakamkan, dia ingin slalu menemaninya. Jawaban yang begitu sederhana namun membuat tuan Hyuuga mengerti begitu besar cinta keduanya.

Akhirnya pagi jam 02.00 tepat kemarin tuan Hyuuga meninggalkan Jepang.

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

T

Rry

.

.

Dicobanya bangkit dari ranjang itu. Kepalanya seperti dihantam palu. Air matanya menetes kembali. Entah mengapa…..

Setiap pagi Neji slalu berada di sisinya, membisikkan kata sayang, membelai pipi tan itu, memeluk hangat tubuh itu, bahkan mendaratkan kiss morning ketika dirinya tlah bangun.

Kini…

Tak ada lagi semuanya. Nejinya tlah tiada. Sosok hangat yang slalu bersamanya tak ada lagi. Dicengkramnya seprai tak berbentuk itu. Menyalurkan sakit hati yang dirasakan. Hingga kuku itu memutih karna kerasnya gengaman tangan.

Pedih menyelimuti hatinya. Makanan yang disediakan maid mansion itu tak disentuhnya. Dirinya terus saja mengurung diri. Bahkan Gaara yang notabene sahabatnya tak mampu membujuk Naruto. Pintu kokoh itu terkunci dari dalam. Beruntung kunci cadangan pun dapat membukanya.

Gaara menemani Naruto sepanjang waktu. Isrti dari Uzumaki Kyuubi sepupu keluarga Hyuuga tersebut terus saja menjaga Naruto yang telah dianggapnya sebagai otoutonya. Tangisan pilu terus terdengar, bahkan kadang kala Naruto berteriak dalam tidurnya memanggil nama Neji.

Melihat hal tersebut Gaara tak kuasa meneteskan air matanya. Betapa menyedihkannya bagi Naruto. Gaara tahu mengenai masa lalu Naruto, begitupun dengan Kyuubi. Keduanya hanya mampu mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

Sudah seminggu keadaan Naruto tak kunjung berubah. Bahkan tubuh itu semakin kurus. Pipi tan itu terlihat tirus. Iris sapphirenya semakin terlihat kelam. Menyesakkan dada bagi yang memandang wajah Naruto yang seperti mayat itu.

Tuan Hyuuga pun datang demi membujuk Naruto untuk tetap hidup seperti sedia kala. Hasilnya…Naruto tetap pada kekosongannya. Beruntung infuse yang terpasang di tangan kirinya tak dia coba lepas. Hanya benda itu yang menopang Naruto saat ini.

.

.

"Kau tak mengunjunginya?" celetuk Shikamaru saat di kantor Uchiha corp.

"Hn?"

"Kau tak tahu jika dia saat ini seperti mayat hidup. Ck , mendokusai.."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Ditutupnya berkas file-file yang ada di tangannya dan menatap bingung pada Shikamaru di sofa ruang itu.

3 minggu dirinya di Milan mengurusi tender dengan perusahaan lainnya. Tak tahu kabar di jepang.

"Neji telah dihukum mati dan Naruto mu itu sekarang menjadi mayat,"

"…"

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu"

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa," gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ataupun Neji.

"Saranku agar kau..hey! Kau mau ke mana Sasuke?! Hey! Jangan seret aku seenak rambut ayammu!" teriak Shikamaru yang menjadi korban penyeretan paksa sahabatnya itu.

"Hn"

"Mendoukusaiiiiiiiiii" gerutu Shikamaru.

Dirinya tahu ke mana Sasuke akan menyeretnya. Ke tempat orang itu. Ya! Baru tadi pagi Sasuke kembali ke Jepang dan dia belum mendengar berita apapun. Pastinya dia akan ke sana setelah mendengar kabar dari Shikamaru.

Ck! Kenapa dirinya selalu seperti ini. Padahal dia tak ingin repot sama sekali. Apa ini karma dari Kami-sama karena lelah mendengarkan keluh mendoukusainya. What the-?!

.

.

Terlihat pagar itu kokoh membentengi mansion Hyuuga. Tak terelakan jika penjaga di sana tak mengizinkan Sasuke yang notabene seorang Uchiha untuk masuk.

Ah.

Tentu saja sakit hati yang ditimbulkan oleh keluarganya tak mampu dibayar. Jikalau mampu pun sungguh mereka akan meminta nyawa salah seorang penerus Uchiha demi membayar nyawa tuan muda Hyuuga.

Kekeuh Sasuke ingin memasuki mansion tersebut. Setelah berdebat yang sangat alot, untung saja Shikamaru bersamanya. Jenderal Sparta dengan singgap mengatasi masalah yang dengan tekunnya meminta penjelasan dan alasan yang masuk akal. Berdiri serta berdebat hingga 30 menit dengan penjaga mansion itu akhirnya mereka diizinkan masuk.

Sepi. . .

Mansion itu tampak sepi. Hanya para maid yang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Beruntung Gaara tak di sana pagi ini. jika iya, kemungkinan selamat dari amukan Gaara adalah 0%.

Ironis memang! Walau begitu tetaplah Gaara yang begitu menyayangi Naruto tak dapat menahan diri ingin menguliti keturunan Uchiha tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Maid yang melihat keduanya masuk serasa membeku. Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melapor pada tuan Gaara kah? Menyambut mereka kah? Atau mengusirnya? Berkecambuk di dalam hati mereka.

"Di mana Naru?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

Sedang Shikamaru hanya mendesah berat. Benar-benar Uchiha, pikirnya.

"Tu-tuan Naru sedang-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak seseorang dari atas.

Membuat semua orang yang ada di mansion tersebut terlonjak kaget tak terkecuali Sasuke. Dirinya kenal suara itu.

Suara yang slalu memakinya, suara yang slalu cerewet mengancamnya. Sapphire yang ada pada iris kelopak matanya. Ya! Suara itu adalah suara Naruto.

Cepat-cepat dilangkahkannya menuju asal suara itu. Pintu salah satu kamar terbuka dengan beberapa maid yang tampak kerepotan di luar pintu.

Dilihatnya apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar tersebut.

Seseorang dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang kurus. Wajah pucat. Mata yang kelam. Serta bibir yang terus menggumamkan satu nama.

Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Kakinya tak mampu melangkah. Dirinya layaknya patung yang membeku sesaat.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada Malaikatnya?!

Tuhan….apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bertubi-tubi kalimat terus terbayang di benaknya.

.

.

7 hari setelahnya.

Tak ada yang percaya jika begini akhirnya.

Sang penerus Uchiha corp telah menikahi seorang Hyuuga Naruto. Walau acaranya terbilang sederhana dan dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat saja. Namun, semua itu cukup bagi Sasuke.

Naruto telah menjadi miliknya. Tak ada lagi yang dia inginkan di dunia ini.

"Ne..ji…" gumam Naruto.

Tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir turun membasahi pipi tannya. Tak menyangka dia akan menikah dengan orang yang menyebabkan Nejinya pergi.

Tak menyangka jika dirinya kini menyandang status nyonya Uchiha. Hatinya terasa pilu. Bagaimana dia mampu mengkhianati Neji seperti ini?!

Takdir begitu mempermainkannya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Tuhan.

.

.

Dibiarkannya sang iris oniks memasukinya kali ini. Toh menolak pun dia tak dapat.

Giginya menggigit bibir bawah agar tak terdengar desahan dari mulutnya. Dia tak ingin Sasuke sampai menikmati ini semua.

Tangannya menggenggam erat seprai di bawahnya. Menyalurkan sakit serta amarah. Bukan hanya sakit raga yang dia rasakan, namun hatinya juga sakit. Terbayang sekarang Neji tengah melihatnya bersama orang lain.

Padahal dia masih mencintai Nejinya. Berjanji bahwa hanya Neji yang boleh menyentuhnya. Dan sekarang…

Amarahnya terlihat menguap saat kristal bening itu mengalir terus-menerus dari iris sapphire Naruto. Kenapa dia begitu lemah untuk menolak Sasuke?! Kenapa Tuhan?

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya Naruto menjadi seorang nyonya Uchiha.

Astaga….

Dirinya masih berdiam diri dalam kamar mansion Uchiha tersebut. Enggan menampakkan sayap itu pada sang surya. Ataukah dirinya akan berbuat lebih ketika melihat alat tes itu?

Tampak tangan kirinya terkepal erat memegang alat tes kehamilan. Sedang tangan satunya menggenggam pisau kecil berukir sebagai hadiah Neji di ultah terakhirnya.

Tuhan…..

Akankah Tuhan mema'afkannya jika dia menyalahi takdirnya kali ini?

**Dan ff ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC dulu ne? O.o**

Long time no see minna…..

Rry lagi dalam WB ini…hueeee

Ne..ne..ne

Rry tahu ini puendek dan yang pengen baca lanjutan ff lainnya. Rry bakal lanjut kilat.

Setelahnya Rry mau hapus ff Rry di sini. Why?! Hahaha … Ada sesuatunya. Review dkk kalian Rry masih simpan di mail kok. Woles ne?

Ini dijadikan sad or happy ending ?

Byee~~ Aishiteru minna #kissu

Rry

10: 34 PM

Tuesday, May 21, 2013


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

Sasuke tak menyangka ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Tergelatak sepucuk surat dengan kubangan darah disekitarnya. Sungguh dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Air matanya meleleh perlahan…

Matanya awas membelalak terkejut melihat hal di hadapannya. Orang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Orang yang selalu hadir di mimpi-mimpinya.

Karma…

Inikah karma yang harus dia tanggung dari sifat tamaknya?

Di mana dia ingin memiliki malaikat Tuhan yang kini terbaring tak berdaya itu?

Hatinya pilu..

Tersayat pedang tumpul. Merobek hingga jantungnya. Tidak! Bahkan jiwanya telah hancur detik ini juga.

Tubuhnya serasa tak kuat menahan tubuh snag Uchiha. Hingga lutut itu terkantuk dinginnya lantai kamar di mansion tersebut.

Naru…..

Kenapa Narunya harus seperti ini?

Tak ada sedikit celahkah untuk Sasuke memiliki hati sang Hyuuga?

Benang itu…..masihkah ada?

Menghubungkan dirinya dengan takdirnya?

**Dan ff ini diakhiri dengan **

**TBC dulu ne? O.o**

Hay! Hay!

Adakah yang rindu Rry?

Readers: Rry ngajak rusuh woy!

Kkkk….gomenasaiiiiii~~

Rry mahasiswa tingkat akhir karenanya sibuk sana-sini walau umur Rry masih muda..hoho

Rry hanya nulis bagian depan dari ending chap ff ini. Tahu sendiri kan Rry luama gak nulis. So, ini buat pemanasan..

Ada yg nunggu chap selanjutnya gak?

Kalau gak Rry tetap bakal terusin #keras kepala

Saturday

12:21 PM

Saturday, June 22, 2013


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: ****Mewakili semuanya, **baik dari Rry, chara, story maupun lappy:

**Ehemm!**

Rry masih awam. Mohon bimbingannya.

Miss typos , penceritaan ngebut+ mulek , bahasa aneh

"**BAGI YANG ANTI SAMA FICT ****INI**** MOHON JANGAN BACA**

**KALAU MAU FLAME"**

**ANDA TIDAK TAHU ATAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU?**

"**Dosa jika tetap membaca ff ini anda tanggung sendiri"**

Hari ini matahari menyeruak dari peraduannya. Membawa sang surya terbangun dan memberikan sinarnya. Membuka tiap binar mata makhluk hidup. Memeluk dalam tetesnya embun pagi.

Begitu juga Sasuke. Dirinya tersenyum melihat wajah malaikat di sampingnya. Mengecup pelan dahi wajah tertidur itu.

Hari ini begitu membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Naruto tengah mengandung anaknya, penerus Uchiha. Tak sulit untuk Sasuke mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan Naruto kemarin sempat pingsan, sehingga mau tak mau membuat Sasuke panik lalu meminta dokter keluarganya segera datang ke mansion.

Setelah diperiksa, ternyata istrinya itu hamil. Tentu saja kebahagiannya membuncah.

Tak tahukah kau Sasuke…Tuhan tlah menakdirkan yang lain?

Sekali lagi…karma yang kau buat hanya kau yang bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

Mashashi Kishimoto

Rry

T

.

.

Pagi sekali Sasuke berangkat kerja. Sebelumnya dia menasehati Naruto agar denga berbagai wejangan tentang kehamilannya. Namun hanya ditanggapi tatapan datar dari Naruto tanpa mau mengiyakan ataupun menolaknya.

Naruto sendiri tak ambil pusing jika Sesuke memang mengetahui tentang kehamilannya itu. Dia sudah lelah dengan takdirnya.

Namun keinginan hatinya tak dapat terbendung malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Sejak Sasuke berangkat, dirinya terus terdiam di kamar. Memegang erat pisau itu.

Perlahan air mata itu mengalir dalam sunyi. Menghantarkan berbagai prasangka pemiliknya. Menggambarkan keputusasaan jiwa yang bersemanyam dalam raga malaikat tersebut.

"Huks…." Tangisnya.

Iris sapphirenya memandang jauh ke depan. Tapi tak terlihat binar kehidupan di sana. Tangannya terus mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Jiwanya itu kiranya sudah tak mampu menerima gejolak raga. Terus memberikan getaran keterpurukan di hatinya.

Tak cukupkah dengan dia menikah dengan sang Uchiha?

Tak cukupkah raganya dimiliki sang Uchiha?

Kenapa…

Kenapa dia harus mengandung anak sang Uchiha?

Kenapa Tuhan ?!

Jerit hatinya.

Neji…..

Ya!

Dia hanya ingin Neji. Pelukan Neji yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Pelukkan Neji yang slalu membuatnya kembali menjadi Naruto yang bahagia.

"Ne-Neji….huks…"

Dipejamkannya iris itu. Mencoba membayangkan sosok yang dirindukannya.

Hingga…

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Memberikan rasa nyaman.

Dia tahu tangan itu. Dia mengenalnya. Tangan itu milik…..Neji nya.

"Huks…Ne…Neji"

"Aku di sini Naru. Aku slalu bersamamu.." katanya lembut.

Memberikan getaran kehangatan di setiap perkatannya.

"Aku..huks..a-aku…sudah..huks..tak kuat.." adunya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa dan mampu. Aku menyayanginya. Kau tahu? Bukankah kau berjanji tak akan melakukannya? Hm?" balas Neji mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ta..huks..tapi…"

"Walau dia seorang Uchiha. Dia tetap berhak hidup, Naru. Ingatlah aku saat kau melihatnya." Nasehat Neji.

Tangan kekar itu berganti mengelus perut Naruto sayang. Memberikan ketenangan dan kepercayaan di sana. Saat Naruto menengok ke belakang, senyum bahagia pun tersemat di bibir sang Hyuga. Membuat lekukan tipis di bibir Naruto.

Neji benar!

Janin yang ada di kandungannya berhak melihat dunia ini. Sebesar apapun kebenciannya pada Uchiha, anak ini tak bersalah sedikitpun.

Dibukanya mata itu perlahan, dihapusnya bulir-bulir air mata yang masih ada di pipi tannya. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Jika kau tak sanggup melewati badai, mundurlah perlahan dahulu. Pikirkanlah dengan tenang semuanya. Dan setelah kau yakin mampu melewatinya, ambillah langkah tegas dan majulah dengan keyakinanmu.

Dibereskannya beberapa pakaian, passport pun tak lupa dia bawa. Dia akan menyusul ayahnya ke luar negeri.

Dia akan membesarkan anaknya tanpa Sasuke. Biarlah dirinya egois. Dirinya belum mampu menerima Sasuke sekarang. Untuk itu lebih baik menghindari Sasuke dari pada harus menyiksa jiwa, raga, maupun hatinya setiap melihat iris oniks itu.

.

.

Ditulisnya sebuah surat agar Sasuke tak mencarinya. Dirinya tahu betapa cintanya Sasuke padanya. Namun cinta tak cukup bagi Naruto saat ini. hanya kenyamanan yang dia butuhkan.

Digoresnya pisau itu pada pangkal jarinya hingga berdarah. Itu hanya ancaman jika Sasuke nekat pergi menyusulnya. Dia benar-benar akan bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Penerbangan memakan waktu 4jam. Ketika tiba di sana pun Naruto langsung disambut pelukan hangat dari ayahnya.

Ayah Neji sudah menganggap Naruto putranya. Dia sangat senang Naruto kembali memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya ketika di pintu keluar bandara.

Di masa tuanya kini dia tlah ditemani Naruto juga calon cucunya.

Sedang Sasuke hanya bisa termangu melihat serta membaca apa yang Naruto tinggalkan.

Tak ada sedikit celahkah untuk Sasuke memiliki hati sang Hyuuga?

Dia tersenyum miris. Namun dia percaya jika suatu hari Narunya akan kembali.

Ya! Dia pasti akan kembali walau Sasuke harus menunggu seumur hidupnya.

.

.

"Kaachaannnnn….aannnn!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki dari pekarangan rumah mansion Hyuuga tersebut.

Iris sapphire dengan rambut raven tersebut tengah mencari Kaasannya dengan membawa sebuah anak pohon cemara yang masih kecil beserta akar-akarnya.

"Kaachan iyat pa yang Lu bawa..hehehe" cengirnya lima jari pada Kaasannya yang segera menghampirinya.

"Hikaru, putra Kaasan hebat hm? Apa namanya ini sayang?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Yemala.." jawabnya cadel.

Naruto yang mendengar anaknya seperti itu terbahak.

Betapa pintar malaikatnya ini.

"Hueeeee…..Kaachaannnnnnn…..hueeee" tangis seseorang anak dari kamar bertuliskan 'Hikari' tersebut.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menggendong Hikaru yang lebih dulu meletakkan pohon Cemara tersebut di lantai. Dirinya melangkah menuju kamar tersebut.

Dilihatnya seorang yang berwarna blonde dengan iris oniks agak kecoklatan tengah merangkak ke pinggir ranjang kasur kamar.

Secepatnya Naruto mendudukkan Hikaru di pinggir ranjang dan menggendong Hikari yang menangis sesegukan.

"Huuusst…husst..baby. Hikari tidak boleh nangis, Kaasan ada di sini sayang" jelasnya pada anaknya.

Naruto memang melahirkan bayi kembar, anak pertamanya adalah Hikaru sedang anak keduanya adalah Hikari. Keduanya terpaut 20 menit pasca kelahiran pertama.

Naruto benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Dia diberi hadiah terindah dari Tuhan. Apalagi Hikari. Wajahnya mengingatkan ibu dua anak itu pada Neji.

Naruto juga mengirimkan foto kedua buah hatinya pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih ayah kedua putra putrinya. Dia berhak tahu semua ini.

4 tahun berlalu…

Dan dalam 4 tahun pula Naruto berusaha menata hatinya kembali.

Tak terasa ini musim semi ke 4 nya di Negara ini. Mungkin dirinya siap jika Sasuke mengunjunginya. Tiap kali putra-putrinya bertanya tentang Taosan mereka. Hanya dijawab senyuman lembut dari Naruto.

.

.

Seminggu sudha berlalu sejak rengekan Hikari yang meminta bertemu Taosannya. Naruto sendiri kewalahan menenangkan putrinya itu. Boneka beruang yang menjadi kesukaannya dilemparkan jauh-jauh ketika Naruto berusaha membujuk Hikari kesekian kalinya.

Ketika Hikari sudah tenang. Ditinggalkannya putrid-putranya itu di halaman depan. Toh di sana ada pekerja serta maid yang mengawasi keduanya. Dia pergi ke dalam rumah guna membuat susu dulu.

Hikaru mengajak adik manisnya bermain dengan bunga-bunga di sana. Tiba-tiba ada seorang dengan penampilan santainya mendekat pada mereka.

Rambut raven serta iris oniks orang tersebut terus menatap tak percaya dua malaikat di hadapannya kini.

Tangannya yang semula membawa tas menjatuhkannya sembarang.

"Hi-hikari? Hikaru?" panggil orang tersebut.

Kedua bocah yang masih asyik bermain itu menoleh saat nama keduanya dipanggil. Hikaru memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengenal orang tersebut. Sedang Hikari menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Hikaru.

"Andya ciapa?" tanya Hikaru mencoba berani.

"Aku Taosan kalian" jawab orang tersebut penuh percaya diri serta senyum bahagia di bibirnya.

Hikaru dan Hikari yang mendengarnya tentu saja memelototkan mata. Keduanya terkejut bukan main. Taosan? Taosan yang selama ini ditanyakan keduanya pada Kaasannya?

Hikari yang memang begitu merindukan Taosannya itu memberanikan diri maju melangkah ke depan.

"Kyau? Benal-benal Taochan kamyi?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Haik! Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Taosan dari Hikaru dan Hikari Uchiha." Terangnya.

Hikari yang mendengar hal tersebut tak kuasa meneteskan buliran kristal beningnya. Dia tak pernah lupa ketika Kaasannya menyebut nama Taosannya. Ya! Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Cepat-cepat direntangkannya tangan mungilnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah berjongkok menerima uluran tangan malaikat kecilnya itu. Mendekapnya erat. Hikaru yang melihat adiknya sudah menangis sesegukan dan terus memanggil-manggil Taosannya ikut menangis pula. Bocah berusia 3th itu ikut memeluk Sasuke.

Ketiganya berpelukan erat serasa melepas rindu belasan abad lamanya. Naruto yang seperti mendengar tangis kedua buah hatinya cepat-cepat ke depan.

Dan mendapati ketiga orang yang menyayanginya tengah berpelukan. Dirinya tersenyum. Kali ini senyum bahagia yang dia perlihatkan. Dia sadar, kebenciannya telah lenyap pada Sasuke kali ini.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak ingin melihat Kaasan kalian?" bujuknya pada kedua malaikat kecilnya.

Hikaru dan Hikari berbalik. Pipi gembul keduanya dengan hidung yang memerah serta bekas-bekas air mata pada bulu-bulu mata mereka memeperlihatkan keimutan keduannya.

"Kaa-Kaachan..huks..Taochan?" Hikaru bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hm! Dia Taosan kalian," jawab Naruto yakin. Tak lupa senyum manis terkembang di sana.

Sasuke yang melihatnya mau tak mau sangat bahagia. Bahkan dunianya kini serasa lebih indah dari semua yang ada di dunia ini.

"Taochan..Kaachan?" sekarang giliran Hikari yang bertanya.

"Treasure of Troya…dialah Kaasan kalian." Jawab Sasuke pada kedua buah hatinya.

Tuhan tak akan pernah menguji hamba-Nya hingga tak ada kebahagiaan di baliknya. Kini benang itu terlihat semakin nyata di kedua iris makhluk berbeda latar belakang tersebut. Mengikat hubungan dari segala perbedaan yang ada.

Benang itu adalah benang takdir.

**Dan ff ini diakhiri dengan **

**END O.o**

Akhirnya end juga #tepar

Gimana? Gimana? Rry emank Cuma bakat nulis anime dari pada yang lain..haahhhh

PM Rry jika ingin berkenalan. Akan Rry beri no. WA Rry^^

Arigatou buat semua review kalian yang dulu.

Wednesday

7: 09 PM

July 3, 2013


End file.
